Sofia The Second Season 1 Episode 1: The Curse Upon Princess Layla
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: When Queen Amber & King Fredrick's daughter asks how she got her name, what will happen next? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. A Mysterious Discovery Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sofia The First, Sofia The First is a copyright of Craig Gerber and Walt Disney Television Animation.**

**Author's Note: This series of stories may be titled Sofia The Second but it has absolutely nothing to do with the Sofia The First episode of the same name.**

**A Mysterious Discovery Part 1**

**One day in Merlinia (MER-LIN-EE-AH) Castle, a 7-year-old girl was helping her father, King Fredrick with cleaning the attic.**

**The girl was a princess and the youngest child in her family.**

**She found an old painting of a brown haired blue eyed girl wearing a Royal Prep Flying Derby team uniform.**

**"Hey, Dad," the girl asked. "who is the princess in this portrait?"**

**"Well, Sofia," King Fredrick answered. "that is Aunt Sofia, she's on Mom's side of the family, she is a great Flying Derby rider, adventurer, and inventor."**

**"I didn't even know I had an Aunt Sofia." Sofia said to her father.**

**"Well you do, since your mom named Jasper when he was born, I got to name you when you were born, so, I named you for your aunt Sofia."**

**Now, the fair complected black haired brown eyed Sofia understood.**

**"I see." Sofia said to her father, she got her looks from him.**

**Over in the banquet hall, Queen Amber was instructing the servants on setting the table for lunch with her son, 10-year-old Jasper by her side.**

**"Where is Sof anyway, Mom?" Prince Jasper asked impatiently, he got his looks from his mother.**

**"Don't worry, Jasper," Queen Amber said. "she &amp; Dad should be along shortly, Grandmother &amp; Grandfather should be here shortly for lunch with Uncle James and Aunt Ruby."**

**"But should Aunt Ruby really be travelling?" Jasper asked Queen Amber.**

**"She wanted to come," Queen Amber said to her son. "even though she is expecting her third child."**

**Sofia &amp; Fredrick arrived in the dining room.**

**"So, that would make me... Sofia the Second, right, Dad?" Sofia asked.**

**"That's right, Sofia." King Fredrick answered his daughter.**

**"What are you talking about?" Jasper asked his younger sister.**

**"How I got my name." Sofia said to Jasper.**

**On three flying carpets from Tangu, Sultan Zandar and Sultana Sofia were arriving in Merlinia with their two children, 9-year-old Princess Layla and 8-year-old Prince Rashid.**

**Princess Layla's flying carpet was lavender &amp; bright green while Prince Rashid's flying carpet was red &amp; gold.**

**Sofia &amp; Zandar had their own flying carpet which was royal blue and ivory white.**

**"There it is, Mom &amp; Dad," Prince Rashid shouted. "there it is!"**

**"The Kingdom of Merlinia!" Princess Layla exclaimed.**

**"The last time I saw Amber, was when I was the Matron of Honor at her wedding," Sultana Sofia said to Sultan Zandar. "I am so excited!"**

**"I know you are, Sofia," Sultan Zandar said. "so am I."**

**"I don't remember Aunt Amber getting married." Prince Rashid said casually.**


	2. A Mysterious Discovery Part 2

** A Mysterious Discovery Part 2**

** "Me neither." Princess Layla agreed.**

** "That is only because," the sultan told his children. "Aunt Amber got married to Uncle Fredrick **_**before**_** either of you were born."**

** "I see." Princess Layla said to Sultan Zandar.**

** "I see too." Prince Rashid said to Sultan Zandar.**

** Over in a flying coach, the former king &amp; queen were also heading toward the Kingdom of Merlinia.**

** In another flying coach from Enchancia, King James, Queen Ruby, their royal sorceress, Sasha, the daughter of the retired Cedric the Sensational and Susan the Amazing, his wife who now lived in Mystic Meadows, their two children, 6-year-old Prince Sirrius and 8-year-old Hermione, and their royal maid, Dorrie were also heading to Queen Amber's castle.**

** "Take us down, Coachman!" Queen Ruby commanded.**

** "Yes, my queen." the coachman called out.**

** The coaches and the flying carpets landed in front of the Merlinia castle.**

** Queen Amber and her family came out of their castle.**

** "Sofia! Ruby! It is so good to see you!" Queen Amber exclaimed.**

** "And it's not so good to see **_**me**_**?" King James asked Queen Amber, feeling left out.**

** "Oh, James, of course it is good to see you!" Queen Amber exclaimed.**

** "That's better." King James said.**

** The former King Roland's stomach started to growl like crazy.**

** "I guess I'm hungrier than I realized." King Roland said.**

** "Don't worry, Daddy," Queen Amber said. "I will have lunch ready shortly."**

** "Thank you, Sweetheart." King Roland said.**

** Queen Amber went straight into the kitchen.**


	3. A Mysterious Discovery Part 3

**A Mysterious Discovery Part 3**

**Sultana Sofia looked at her four nieces &amp; nephews, "Zandar &amp; I have something for each of you from our travels."**

**Prince Sirrius held out his hand first, and Sultan Zandar placed something red into it.**

**"Wow," Sirrius exclaimed. "a red bull fighter's cape from the Kingdom of Galdiz! Thank you!"**

**"You are quite welcome, Sirrius." Sultan Zandar said.**

**Prince Jasper was the next one to receive his gift.**

**"A flying carpet like Aladdin's! Amazing!" Jasper exclaimed.**

**"Jasper, what do you say?" King Fredrick reminded his only son.**

**"Oh! I forgot," Jasper said. "thank you, Uncle Zandar!"**

**"You're welcome." Zandar said to Jasper.**

**Sultana Sofia handed a neatly wrapped package to Hermione.**

**Princess Hermione opened the neatly wrapped package.**

**"Oh wow! A lacey fan from the Kingdom of Weiling! Thank you, Aunt Sofia!" Hermione exclaimed.**

**"You are very welcome, Hermione." Sultana Sofia said to her eldest niece.**

**Queen Amber came into the parlor from the dining hall, "Lunch is on the table, everyone!" she called.**

**Everyone in the parlor raced off to the dining hall, until Jasper stopped them.**

**"Wait, everyone," Jasper called out. "what about Sofia? She didn't get a present from Aunt Sofia &amp; Uncle Zandar!"**

**Princess Sofia looked at her older brother.**

**"It's all right, I don't even think there is anything in that bag for me anyway." Princess Sofia sighed sadly.**

**Sultan Zandar checked the bag once more, "You are so right, Jasper, there seems to be nothing here for Sofia."**

**Sultan Zandar &amp; Sasha saw the sultana taking off her Amulet of Avalor.**

**"I see." Jasper sighed.**

**"What are you doing, Sofia?" Zandar asked his wife.**

**Sultana Sofia put the Amulet of Avalor around the neck of her youngest niece.**

**"Since you bear my name, my young niece," Sultana Sofia said to Princess Sofia. "I give this to you."**

**Princess Sofia looked at the Amulet of Avalor around her neck, "You are giving me your Amulet of Avalor?" she asked in confusion.**

**"Yes I am," Sultana Sofia said to Princess Sofia. "though... there is something you should know."**

**Sasha cleared her throat.**

**Sasha: **_**With each deed performed;**_

_**For better or worse**_**;**

_**A power is granted**_**;**

_**A blessing or curse**_**.**

**Sultana Sofia was startled now.**

**"How did you know that?" the sultana asked Sasha.**

**"I am researching the Amulet of Avalor." Sasha told Sultana Sofia truthfully.**

**At lunch that day, Rashid noticed something mysterious going on with Sasha.**

**"Miss Sasha!" Rashid called out worriedly, standing up frantically.**


	4. The Convulsing Sorceress

**The Convulsing Sorceress**

**Sasha had fallen to the floor and had begun convulsing violently.**

**"Stay... back... Young... Master!" Sasha commanded Prince Rashid.**

**"But..." Prince Rashid began.**

**Sasha was shooting off evil curses left &amp; right.**

**"Do as she says, Rashid, or else... ah!" Layla shouted.**

**"Layla!" Queens Amber &amp; Ruby, Kings Fredrick &amp; James, Sultana Sofia, Sultan Zandar, Princesses Sofia &amp; Hermione, and Princes Sirrius, Jasper, and Rashid called out, running to Layla's location.**

**The two Sofias noticed that Layla was unmoving.**

**"Get me that amulet, Sasha!" the voice within the sorceress's head screamed.**

**"No, Father, no," Sasha screamed out, still writhing in pain. "I won't give you the Amulet of Avalor!"**

**King James leapt into the air and pinned Sasha to the ground to keep her still.**

**"Keep still, Sasha!" King James exclaimed.**

**King James placed a red rose within Sasha's hands in order to keep her still and to keep the wicked voice under control.**

**"Nice job, James!" Sultana Sofia exclaimed.**

**"Thank you, Sof." King James said.**

**Princess Hermione noticed Prince Rashid placing a pillow beneath his sleeping older sister's head.**

**"She sleeps so deeply, but at least she's not talking in her sleep." Hermione said.**

**"Unlike Jasper, whose snoring is louder than a flying carpet taking off!" Rashid retorted.**

**Princess Sofia walked out of the room.**

**"Poor Layla, she is destined to sleep forever," Sofia sighed. "what am I going to do?"**

**The Amulet of Avalor sensed that Sofia the Second was neck deep in trouble, so it summoned a princess to help out.**

**"Well now," the princess said. "it looks as if somebody has a bad case of the blues."**

**Sofia then &amp; there looked up at the princess clad in green that had come to help her, "Who are you?" she asked.**

**"My name is Tiana," Tiana said. "and if what Mama Odie told me was right, I'm here to help you, now, what's the matter, Sofia?"**

**"Well, my cousin, Princess Layla, was accidentally cursed by Sasha, the royal sorceress of my Uncle James." Sofia explained to Tiana.**

**"Oh my gosh," Tiana exclaimed. "that does sound like a very rough day!"**

**Sofia looked at Tiana.**

**"You're telling me," Sofia sighed sadly. "and I don't really know exactly how to get Layla out of this jam she's in!"**

**"Come with me." Tiana said to Sofia.**

**Sofia followed Tiana to the doorway to the dining hall where Sasha the Super, the nickname that was given to Sasha by her late grandfather, Goodwin the Great, still lay on the floor, now coming out of her seizure as well as Layla still lying on the floor fast asleep.**

**"What's going on?" Sofia asked Tiana.**

**"Sasha is coming out of her seizure, you must get her to help you." Tiana answered Sofia.**

**Tiana then vanished, going back to New Orleans in the year of 1926.**

**"Thank you, Princess Tiana," Sofia said. "I know what I need to do now."**

**Princess Sofia went back into the dining room where the rest of her family and Sasha were waiting.**

**Sultana Sofia &amp; Sultan Zandar along with Prince Rashid were all surrounding Princess Layla where she still lay.**

**Rashid, usually such a strong boy was bawling his eyes out over his older sister.**

**"Poor Layla! Poor poor Layla!" Rashid sobbed bitterly.**

**Sofia walked up to her uncle.**

**"Uncle James?" Sofia asked.**

**King James turned to face his youngest niece.**

**"What is it, Sof?" King James asked, using the same nickname for her he had called his sister, Sofia when they were growing up in Enchancia.**


	5. Sasha's Secret A Quest To Take

**Sasha's Secret A Quest To Take**

**"Is Sasha well enough to talk to me," Princess Sofia asked. "because I really need to talk to her."**

**Sasha stood up, "I am well enough to talk, and I am in desperate need to talk to you, Princess Sofia, can we talk in private?" she asked.**

**"Of course we can." Sofia said.**

**Back with the Royal Family of Tangu, Prince Rashid saw Princess Sofia exiting the dining room to talk to Sasha and immediately had a memory.**

**Within Rashid's memory, Sasha had fallen to the floor and had begun convulsing violently.**

**"Stay... back... Young... Master!" Sasha commanded Prince Rashid.**

**"But..." Prince Rashid began.**

**Sasha was shooting off evil curses left &amp; right.**

**"Do as she says, Rashid, or else... ah!" Layla shouted.**

**"Layla!" Queens Amber &amp; Ruby, Kings Fredrick &amp; James, Sultana Sofia, Sultan Zandar, Princesses Sofia &amp; Hermione, and Princes Sirrius, Jasper, and Rashid called out, running to Layla's location.**

**The two Sofias noticed that Layla was unmoving.**

**"Get me that amulet, Sasha!" the voice within the sorceress's head screamed.**

**"No, Father, no," Sasha screamed out, still writhing in pain. "I won't give you the Amulet of Avalor!"**

**King James leapt into the air and pinned Sasha to the ground to keep her still.**

**"Keep still, Sasha!" King James exclaimed.**

**King James placed a red rose within Sasha's hands in order to keep her still and to keep the wicked voice under control.**

**"Nice job, James!" Sultana Sofia exclaimed.**

**"Thank you, Sof." King James said.**

**Princess Hermione noticed Prince Rashid placing a pillow beneath his sleeping younger sister's head.**

**"She sleeps so deeply, but at least she's not talking in her sleep." Hermione said.**

**"Unlike Jasper, whose snoring is louder than a flying carpet taking off!" Rashid retorted.**

**Rashid was brought out of his memory by his father singing a new version of his old lullaby to Layla.**

**Sultan Zandar: **_**Pretty little Layla**_**;**

_**Showing courage throughout the day**_**;**

_**Climb aboard your flying carpet**_**;**

_**Now close your eyes**_**;**

_**And dream away**_**.**

**Layla was still unmoving as a thought struck Rashid.**

**Wait a minute? Why was Sasha so quick to keep me back? Rashid thought.**

**Queen Amber came over to the Royal Family of Tangu.**

**"Does anybody here mind if I take Layla to one of the royal guest rooms in the castle?" Queen Amber asked.**

**"I don't mind at all." Sultan Zandar said to Queen Amber.**

**"Me neither." Sultana Sofia said.**

**Queen Amber was about to carry her deeply sleeping niece to one of the guest rooms, when Prince Rashid stopped her.**

**"Wait, Aunt Amber!" Rashid called out.**

**Queen Amber turned around, "What is it, Rashid?" she asked.**

**"I don't trust Miss Sasha," Rashid said to Queen Amber. "I think she is up to no good."**

**Over in another room, Princess Sofia was beginning to talk to Sasha.**

**"Sasha, you aren't after my amulet," Sofia asked curiously. "are you?"**

**"No, I'm not, see," Sasha explained. "when I begin convulsing like I did before, that is because my father, Cedric..."**

**"Wait just one minute! **_**The**_** Cedric the Sensational is **_**your**_** father? Just how old are you anyway?" Princess Sofia asked Sasha.**

**"26-years-old going on 27, anyway," Sasha continued explaining. "Father was controlling me and my good magic with his evil magic so he could get his hands upon your amulet."**

**"I see, so you are a good sorceress!" Sofia exclaimed.**

**"Yes I am," Sasha said. "and you and Young Master Rashid have a quest to undertake, and with me along, you won't fail to wake Layla."**

**"What must we do?" Sofia asked Sasha.**

**"With my assistance," Sasha said to Princess Sofia. "you &amp; Rashid will go to the Kingdom of Triana to get info on the Legendary Scepter of Sunrise as well as collect King Desmond &amp; Queen Lucinda's son and eldest child, Prince Henry, he, like I, shall aid you on your quest."**

**"Thank you, Sasha," Sofia said. "oh, I have got to go tell Rashid!"**

**Princess Sofia &amp; Sasha walked through a castle corridor until they found the guest room where Layla lay still asleep, her immediate family by her side, and Dorrie covering the serenely dreaming princess in satin sheets.**

**"What is it, Sofia?" Sultana Sofia asked her niece in a worried voice.**

**"I need to speak with Rashid." Sofia the Second answered her aunt.**

**"With me? But why?" Rashid asked Sofia the Second.**

**Sofia the Second just grabbed Rashid forcefully by his left hand, "Just come on now!" she said urgently, pulling him by the hand.**


	6. Undertaking The Quest Part 1

**Undertaking The Quest Part 1**

**"Where are we going?" Rashid asked Sofia.**

**Sofia the Second led the way outside the castle where Sasha was sitting on Layla's flying carpet drinking a cup of Galdiz mountain spring water.**

**"Hello, Young Master." Sasha said to Prince Rashid.**

**"You? What are you doing here?" Prince Rashid asked Sasha.**

**"It's okay, Rashid, Sasha's okay," Sofia said. "she is with me."**

**"What," Prince Rashid asked. "but how?"**

**"Sasha is not after my amulet," Princess Sofia said to Prince Rashid. "she is on the level."**

**"That I am." Sasha told Prince Rashid honestly.**

**"A likely story." Rashid said to Sasha.**

**"Sasha is a good sorceress unlike her father, Cedric." Sofia the Second told Rashid.**

**"Wait just one minute! **_**The**_** Cedric the Sensational is **_**your**_** father? Just how old are you anyway?" Prince Rashid asked Sasha.**

**"26-years-old going on 27, anyway," Sasha continued explaining. "Father was controlling me and my good magic with his evil magic so he could get his hands upon your cousin's amulet."**

**"I see, so you are a good sorceress! And that was why you wanted me to stand back!" Rashid exclaimed.**

**"That is correct," Sasha said. "and you two have a quest to undertake, and with me along, you won't fail to wake Layla."**

**"What must we do?" Rashid asked Sasha.**

**"With my assistance," Sasha said to Prince Rashid. "you &amp; Sofia will go to the Kingdom of Triana to get info on the Legendary Scepter of Sunrise as well as collect King Desmond &amp; Queen Lucinda's son and eldest child, Prince Henry, he, like I, shall aid you on your quest."**

**From off in the distance, Princess Sofia could hear her aunt, Sultana Sofia singing to Layla.**

**Sultana Sofia: **_**Pretty little Layla**_**;**

_**Showing courage throughout the day**_**;**

_**Climb aboard your flying carpet**_**;**

_**Now close your eyes**_**;**

_**And dream away**_**.**

**"That was Aunt Sofia singing to Layla, Rashid, you must help Sasha &amp; me out with undertaking this quest!" Princess Sofia said urgently.**

**Rashid looked at Sofia with understanding in his eyes, "I'd do anything for Layla." he said.**

**Sofia &amp; Rashid boarded Rashid's flying carpet while Sasha was still on Layla's flying carpet.**

**"Come on, Carpet," Rashid called out. "time to take off!"**

**Rashid's flying carpet started taking off with Layla's flying carpet taking off beside it.**

**Back at Queen Amber's palace, Zandar began to sing to his daughter once again.**

**Sultan Zandar: **_**Pretty little Layla**_**;**

_**Showing courage throughout the day**_**;**

_**Climb aboard your flying carpet**_**;**

_**Now close your eyes**_**;**

_**And dream away**_**.**

**Prince Sirrius came into the guest room, "Aunt Sofia, it is time for my piano lesson." he said.**

**"I'll be right there, Sirrius," Sultana Sofia said, then, turning to Zandar, she added, "please continue to watch over Layla."**

**"You can count on me." Sultan Zandar told his wife.**

**Back on the flying carpets, Princess Sofia glanced over at Sasha, "Are we going the right way?" she called.**

**Sasha glanced at the map she held within her hands, "Yes we are, Princess Sofia." she called back.**

**"That is indeed most excellent news!" Prince Rashid called out to Sasha.**

**"We should be there any day now, Young Master!" Sasha called to Prince Rashid.**

**Over in his bedroom in the Royal Palace of Triana, Prince Henry was staring at a portrait of his beautiful &amp; beloved Princess Layla.**

**Until all of a sudden, there came a loud knock upon his door.**


	7. Undertaking The Quest Part 2

** Undertaking The Quest Part 2**

** "Come in!" Prince Henry called out.**

** Henry's bedroom door opened with a slight creak as his father's older twin sister, Princess May entered the room.**

** "Henry Dear, supper is on the table." Princess May reminded her only nephew.**

** Henry turned to his unwed aunt and smiled at her, "I'll be down to join you, Mother, Father, and Persephone shortly." he said.**

** "That's my sweet nephew." Princess May said to Prince Henry.**

** Princess May then left Henry to himself in his bedroom to practice his magic spells.**

** Back in Merlinia, it was after supper time as King Roland saw Sultana Sofia with a plate of food in her hands.**

** "Where are you going with that, anyway Sofia?" King Roland asked.**

** "I am taking this roast beef &amp; scalloped potatoes to Zandar," Sultana Sofia answered King Roland. "my poor darling is worrying himself ragged over our sweet Layla."**

** King Roland helped himself to another helping of mashed potatoes, "Do whatever you need to do, Sofia." he said.**

** Back on the carpets, Sasha saw a place upon the ground where the tired threesome could make camp for the night.**

** After landing on the forest's floor, while making camp, Sofia the Second noticed that Rashid had an expression of worry on his face.**

** "Come on now, Rashid," Sofia said gently. "whatever is the matter?"**

** "I am just worried about Layla." Rashid said to Sofia.**

** "I know," Sofia said to Rashid. "I am worried about her too."**

** The very next morning at Triana Castle in Henry's bedroom, there came a knock on Henry's bedroom door.**

** A very sleepy Prince Henry opened his eyes, "Who is it?" he asked in a groggy sounding voice.**

** "Henry," came the voice of 6-year-old Princess Persephone calling to her 10-year-old brother on the other side of his door. "Mom wants you to wash up for breakfast."**

** "All right, Persephone." Henry sighed.**

** "Well, hurry up and wash &amp; dress quickly," Persephone reminded Henry. "we have callers for breakfast."**

** "Callers?" Henry asked.**

** After he got dressed and washed up, Henry came down to the dining hall for breakfast.**

** Sasha was talking to Queen Lucinda.**

** "So, how do we break the two millennia sleeping curse that I had accidentally put upon Princess Layla?" Sasha asked Lucinda curiously.**

** "You need the Legendary Scepter of the Sunrise... the prince who truly loves Layla as well as confesses his love before her sleeping motionless form should use the scepter to reawaken the sleeping Princess Layla." Lucinda answered Sasha.**

** "But Miss Lucinda, where does one find this... this... this Legendary Scepter of the Sunrise?" Sofia asked curiously.**

** "The scepter isn't found," Queen Lucinda answered Sofia the Second. "it's built."**

** "Okay then, Miss Lucinda," Sofia the Second asked curiously. "**_**how**_** does one **_**build**_** this... this... this Legendary Scepter of the Sunrise?"**

** "You need a measure of courage, a ring of trust, a gem of light lit by the Eternal Flame of Hope, and the Seal of True Love." Lucinda said to Sofia the Second.**

** "That is only four things." Sasha said to Queen Lucinda.**

** "This will be a cinch." Prince Rashid said.**

** Queen Lucinda turned to her book of magic.**

** "It is not as easy as it may seem." Queen Lucinda said to the trio.**

** Prince Rashid turned to face the Good Witch Queen, "What are you saying?" he asked, now fearful.**

** "It takes four days to build the Scepter of Sunrise," Queen Lucinda answered Prince Rashid gravely. "if the prince destined to be with Layla does not use the scepter to awaken her **_**before**_** dusk on the fourth &amp; **_**final**_** day, then, the Cursed Princess will be doomed to sleep for **_**all**_** eternity."**

** "No! I will **_**never**_** let that happen to Layla! Come on, Sof! Come on, Sasha!" Prince Rashid yelled out.**

** Sasha, Princess Sofia, and Prince Rashid all turned to leave to continue on their quest to reawaken Princess Layla, when suddenly, Prince Henry stopped them.**

** "Wait just a minute!" Henry shouted at the trio.**

** Rashid turned to face Henry, "What is your request?" he asked the black haired wizard prince.**

** "I'd like to undertake the quest with you, maybe I can do something... **_**anything**_** to help Layla." Henry answered Rashid.**


	8. Undertaking The Quest Part 3

** Undertaking The Quest Part 3**

** Rashid sighed an exasperated sounding sigh, "Very well, you may come with us." he said to Henry.**

** "Oh, thank you, Rashid! Thank you! Thank you!" Prince Henry exclaimed, hugging Prince Rashid gratefully.**

** After releasing his grip on Rashid, Henry boarded Rashid's flying carpet while Sofia the Second boarded Layla's flying carpet and rode with Sasha.**

** The flying carpets took off from the Kingdom of Triana.**

** Sasha checked the map, "So, what **_**exactly**_** do we need to build this Scepter of Sunrise?" she asked Sofia.**

** "We need a measure of courage, a ring of trust, a gem of light lit by the Eternal Flame of Hope, and the Seal of True Love." Sofia answered Sasha.**

** "Where do we find those things?" Rashid asked curiously.**

** All of a sudden, Prince Henry saw a female child giant doubled over in pain, and he could also hear her sobbing due to her pain.**

** "Look everyone, I spy with my bright green eyes, trouble on the ground!" Henry called out.**

** "We had better land this," Sofia said to Henry, Rashid, and Sasha. "I'm going to see what's wrong with her."**

** The carpets landed, then Sofia got off and went to see the giant.**

** "Who are you?" the giant 7-year-old girl asked Sofia the Second shyly through her pained sobbing.**

** "Sofia the Second is the name," Sofia shouted, loud enough for the giant to hear her. "what is your name?"**

** The giant then stopped her sobbing, "Princess Lorena of the Cloud Kingdom." she answered Sofia.**

** "Is there anything wrong," Sofia offered Lorena. "if there is, I might be able to help you."**

** "I sprained my right ankle jumping with my jumprope! And I can't find my dad anywhere!" Lorena said, she began bawling her eyes out all over again.**

** "I know just what to do! Don't go anywhere, Lorena," Sofia said gently &amp; kindly. "I'll be right back."**

** When Sofia made it back to the carpets, Sasha noticed that she was all out of breath.**

** Sasha was a touch curious not to mention worried, "What's the matter, Princess Sofia?" she asked.**

** "There's a little girl who needs to be bandaged, Sasha." Sofia answered, her voice sounded urgent.**

** "A little girl is in trouble?" Henry asked.**

** "Take us to her at once, Sofia!" Rashid exclaimed urgently.**


	9. The First Piece

**The First Piece**

**Sofia led the way to Lorena's location, where both of the princes looked at Lorena with fear in their eyes.**

**"That's **_**not**_** a **_**little**_** girl!" Prince Henry exclaimed.**

**"Agreed, **_**that**_** is a giant!" Prince Rashid said feeling fearful.**

**"Hey, giant or not," Sofia told the boys firmly. "Lorena is a princess, and she needs our assistance."**

**The two princes hung their heads low in shame, "So sorry, Sofia, how can we help her?" they asked in unison.**

**"Lorena has a sprained ankle, Rashid, Sasha, and I will bandage her sprain and keep her calm, while Henry... you will fly up to the Kingdom in the Clouds and get the King of the Giants." Sofia the Second said.**

**"I'm on it!" Prince Henry said to Princess Sofia, flying off on Rashid's flying carpet.**

**Back in Merlinia Castle, Sultan Zandar came into the guest bedroom where Sultana Sofia was standing by Layla's side.**

**"Hey, Sofia," Sultan Zandar said. "James &amp; I are going to the village to go shopping, would you like to come along with us?"**

**"No thank you, Zandar Dearest," the sultana answered. "I must stay here to watch over our sweetheart, Layla." she said, sighing sadly.**

**"Okay then." King James said.**

**Shortly after Zandar &amp; James left, Sultana Sofia began to sing to her niece, Princess Sofia about Rashid.**

**Sultana Sofia: **_**I pray you**_**'**_**ll be my eyes**_**;**

_**And watch him where he goes**_**;**

_**And help him to be wise**_**;**

_**Help me to let go**_**;**

_**Every mother**_**'**_**s prayer**_**;**

_**Every child knows**_**;**

_**Lead him to a place**_**;**

**Guide him to a place;**

_**Give him faith so he**_**'**_**ll be safe**_**;**

_**Lead him to a place**_**;**

_**Guide him with your grace**_**;**

_**To a place**_**;**

_**Where he**_**'**_**ll be**_**;**

_**Safe**_**.**

**Back on the quest, Henry returned with Lorena's father.**

**"Lorena!" the King of the Cloud Kingdom exclaimed.**

**"Your little girl got hurt jumping rope, your highness, so I wrapped her ankle up in my blue kerchief which Sasha charmed." Sofia said to the King of the Giants.**

**The King of the Giants picked up his daughter, "You do excellent work, Miss..." the King of the Giants began.**

**"Princess Sofia the Second, your majesty." Sofia said to the King of the Giants.**

**"Call me King Carlos." the King of the Giants said to Princess Sofia.**

**"Okay," Princess Sofia said. "King Carlos it is."**

**Suddenly, the Amulet of Avalor began to glow brightly as Sofia the Second began to unwrap the navy blue kerchief.**

**"My ankle! It's healed! But how?" Lorena asked.**

**Sofia looked at her new amulet as its glow began fading.**

**Sofia cleared her throat.**

**Sofia: **_**With each deed performed**_**;**

_**For better or worse**_**;**

_**A power is granted**_**;**

_**A blessing or curse**_**.**

**"What are you talking about, Sofia?" Lorena asked.**

**"The Amulet of Avalor just now gave me a gift," Sofia answered Lorena, who was now standing up pain free. "since I wrapped your sprain in my kerchief that Miss Sasha had enchanted, my amulet had granted me the power to heal!"**

**"What does that mean?" Lorena asked.**

**"It means," Sofia answered Lorena. "that my amulet has given me the power to heal wounds!"**

**Sofia then took the kerchief off Lorena's ankle and held it up.**

**"Look at that, Sofia," Henry exclaimed. "that kerchief is your exact height! Your exact measure!"**

**Sofia then looked at the long skinny object in her left hand.**

**"A navy blue staff," Sofia exclaimed. "a measure of courage! The first piece of the Scepter of the Sunrise!"**


	10. The Baby Arrives

**The Baby Arrives**

**Back at Merlinia Castle, Queen Amber was playing a good game of Checkers with King James when Queen Ruby entered the royal parlor grunting &amp; groaning in pain.**

**"Stop the game, Amber," James shouted frantically. "Ruby Dearest! What's wrong?"**

**"The baby's coming, James! The baby's coming!" Ruby screamed, she was going into labor.**

**"The baby is coming, now? Oh no!" King James shouted, he was now beginning to panic, he &amp; Sultan Zandar had returned from the village with the groceries for supper that evening.**

**"Call your village's midwife, Amber, and hurry!" Ruby shouted in pain.**

**Queen Amber was about to get the midwife, when suddenly, Dorrie came into the throne room from Sultana Sofia &amp; Sultan Zandar's guest bedroom.**

**"Don't even think about getting that village midwife, Queen Amber," Dorrie shouted. "I've got this!"**

**And sure to her word, Dorrie knew what she was doing.**

**Back on the quest, Princes Rashid &amp; Henry, Princess Sofia were camping in an empty cave on top of a snowy mountain.**

**Prince Henry was looking at the staff held within Princess Sofia's hands.**

**"So, Sofia," Henry asked, full of curiosity. "what else do we build the Legendary Scepter of the Sunrise?"**

**"We still need a ring of trust, a gem of light lit by the Eternal Flame of Hope, and the Seal of True Love." Sofia snswered Henry.**

**"And then we'll return to Merlinia to reawaken Layla?" Henry asked Sofia.**

**"And then we'll return to Merlinia to reawaken Layla." Sofia answered Henry.**

**Sasha was watching a worried Rashid pace back &amp; forth upon the cave's floor.**

**"Don't worry, Young Master," Sasha told Rashid kindly. "we will reawaken your big sister on the fourth and final day before the sun sets."**

**"Are you sure about that, Sasha?" Rashid asked, he was curious.**

**"Of course I am," Sasha answered Rashid. "do you trust me?"**

**Rashid turned to face Sasha, "What... did you say?" he asked the sorceress.**

**"Do you trust me?" Sasha asked Rashid again.**

**Rashid was no longer hesitant, "Yes." he answered Sasha.**

**Suddenly, the blue jewel on Rashid's turban turned into a blue ring.**

**"No way, it's the second piece of the scepter! A ring of trust," Henry exclaimed. "nobody said the ring was to be worn on your finger!"**

**Back at Merlinia Castle, Dorrie had delivered the first baby, a girl who Hermione got to name, Maria, and she was just now finishing up with the second delivery.**

**"It's a boy," Dorrie exclaimed. "a bouncing baby boy!"**

**"So, Sirrius," King James asked. "what would you like to name your new baby brother?"**

**Sirrius gave the name for his new brother some thought.**

**"I like the name," Sirrius said. "Elias."**

**"Prince Elias," King James said. "I like it!"**

**The sultan &amp; sultana came out of their daughter's guest bedroom.**

**"Come, Sultana Sofia, come, Sultan Zandar," Dorrie said. "come and meet your new niece &amp; nephew, Princess Maria &amp; Prince Elias."**

**Sultan Zandar held his new nephew while Sultana Sofia held her new niece.**

**"They are so cute." Sultan Zandar commented.**

**"I think we should take these little dears to meet their cousin, Layla." Sultana Sofia said.**


	11. Help From King Carlos Part 1

**Help From King Carlos Part 1**

**Sultana Sofia &amp; Sultan Zandar brought their newest niece &amp; nephew into the guest bedroom that Layla was sleeping in.**

**"Layla Dearest, these are your new cousins, Maria and Elias." Sultan Zandar said.**

**"And Maria and Elias, this is your new cousin, Layla." Sultana Sofia said to the twins.**

**The babies giggled but the sleeping princess remained unmoving.**

**In the throne room at that very same time, Queen Amber, King Fredrick, and Prince Jasper were sitting on their thrones watching their royal court jester, when Queen Ruby &amp; King James came in from out in the front yard of the castle.**

**"Well, Amber," King James said. "we are headed for home in Enchancia."**

**"That is because," Queen Ruby said. "we have to plan a royal ball for our twins."**

**"A ball! I **_**can**_**'**_**t**_** wait!" Princess Hermione exclaimed.**

**Pretty soon, Sultan Zandar came out of Layla's guest bedroom carrying King James &amp; Queen Ruby's twins in his arms while Sultana Sofia emerged from the guest bedroom with their sleeping daughter within her arms.**

**"Ruby, James," Sultan Zandar said, handing the royal twins off to Queen Ruby. "here are your babies."**

**The new Queen of Enchancia took her baby twins, "Thank you, Zandar." she said.**

**While the new Royal Family of Enchancia was heading out the castle door with Dorrie at their side, Queen Amber saw her sleeping niece still held in her mother's arms.**

**"What's going on, you guys, aren't you going to stay with us?" Queen Amber asked Sultana Sofia &amp; Sultan Zandar.**

**"Sadly, no, Amber." Sultana Sofia answered.**

**"That's right, we must take Layla home to Tangu." Sultan Zandar agreed.**

**King Fredrick was a bit on the uncertain side of things.**

**"But, how will our Dear Sofia get home?" the worried king asked.**

**"Oh, that is easy," Sultana Sofia answered King Fredrick. "you just tell the carpet where you want to go, they know the way."**

**"That's a real relief," Queen Amber said. "because James's sorceress will need to get back to Enchancia Castle after the quest is over."**

**"That's right, well," Sultan Zandar said. "fairwell, you guys."**

**Shortly after Zandar &amp; Sofia left, Queen Amber began to sing to her nephew, Prince Rashid about Sofia.**

**Queen Amber: **_**I pray you**_**'**_**ll be my eyes**_**;**

_**And watch her where she goes**_**;**

_**And help her to be wise**_**;**

_**Help me to let go**_**;**

_**Every mother**_**'**_**s prayer**_**;**

_**Every child knows**_**;**

_**Lead her to a place**_**;**

_**Guide her to a place**_**;**

_**Give her faith so she**_**'**_**ll be safe**_**;**

_**Lead her to a place**_**;**

_**Guide her with your grace**_**;**

_**To a place**_**;**

_**Where she**_**'**_**ll be**_**;**

_**Safe**_**.**

**Back on the quest, Sasha was asking King Carlos for some assistance.**


	12. Help From King Carlos Part 2

**Help From King Carlos Part 2**

**"King Carlos?" Sasha asked.**

**The King of the Giants turned to face the sorceress, "What is it?" he asked her.**

**"Where do we go to find the gem of light lit by the Eternal Flame of Hope?" Sasha asked King Carlos curiously.**

**"You'll be able to find the gem of light lit by the Eternal Flame of Hope in the Cavern of Sparkling Gems... why do you ask?" King Carlos asked Sasha.**

**"We need it to build the Legendary Scepter of the Sunrise." Sasha said to King Carlos.**

**"I see." King Carlos said to Sasha.**

**"And if we don't build the scepter in time," Rashid said, now panicking. "then my big sister will sleep forever!"**

**Lorena hung her head low in sadness, "That is dreadful news." she said, a tear rolling down her cheek.**

**"Duck and cover!" Henry called out as Lorena's gigantic teardrops began raining down all around her four new friends.**

**"Does anybody have an umbrella?" Prince Rashid asked.**

**"I think I can help with that," Sasha said, raising her wand. "**_**Umbrellis**_**!"**

**Sasha made four umbrellas appear, one for each Sofia, Rashid, Henry, and herself.**

**"I think it's about time that Lorena &amp; I return to our cloud palace." King Carlos said.**

**"Good bye Good King of the Giants!" the foursome called.**

**The foursome continued on their quest.**


	13. Braving The Forever Frost Storm

** Braving The Forever Frost Storm**

** Author's Note: Amy the Awesome is the same Amy that attends Hexley Hall in the Sofia The First episode, Substitute Cedric.**

** In Tangu that evening, the royal sorceress, Amy the Awesome had been sent straight to Layla's bedroom to try to make the sleeping princess more comfortable by entertaining Layla with some of her magic.**

** "Poor little princess, I wish there was something I could do for you." Amy said.**

** Layla was still motionless.**

** Sofia &amp; Zandar's royal head maid and Sofia's other best friend from Dunwitty in Enchancia, Jade Chen came into Princess Layla's bedroom with some clean satin sheets &amp; pillow cases for Princess Layla's bed.**

** Just like Princess May of Triana, Jade was unmarried, but she was expecting a marriage proposal from Emperor Jin from Weiling any week now.**

** Back on the quest, the fearless foursome, Sofia the Second, Rashid, Henry, and Sasha were trapped in a forest where a storm had begun to rage.**

** "Oh my goodness!" Henry exclaimed.**

** "I sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-should've b-b-b-b-b-b-b-brought my w-w-w-w-winter c-c-c-c-coat with me, I am f-f-f-f-f-freezing!" Rashid exclaimed while shivering.**

** "What is this stuff, Miss Sasha?" Sofia asked, she was being stung in the eye.**

** "It is Forever Frost, thankfully, we don't have to walk on it." Sasha answered Sofia.**

** "My mother told me about Forever Frost, she said only dragon fire is able to melt it." Rashid said.**

** "That may be true, Rashid," Henry said through chattering teeth. "but we don't have any dragon fire on hand."**

** "Well, we've got to get out of here," Sasha added. "we don't have much time left before the curse over Layla is permanent."**

** "Wait, everyone," Sofia exclaimed. "I can see light! We are almost out of the forest!"**

** "That's good," Sasha said. "because the Cavern of Sparkling Gems is on the other side of the forest."**

** Back in Tangu the next morning, Jade was summoned into the parlor.**

** "Jade," Sultan Zandar said. "please send a message to Enchancia."**

** "You want me to write to James &amp; Ruby, my sultan?" Jade asked.**


	14. Sasha Meets Godric

** Sasha Meets Godric**

** "Yes, I do." Sultan Zandar said to Jade.**

** "Of course, my liege." Jade said to Sultan Zandar.**

** Jade then left the parlor to write to King James &amp; Queen Ruby.**

** Back on the quest, Sofia, Rashid, Sasha, and Henry made their way out of the frigid forest into a warm and sunny valley.**

** "Are you quite sure that the gem of light lit by the Eternal Flame of Hope is in this valley, Miss Sasha?" Henry asked.**

** "Well, that's what the King of the Giants told me." Sasha answered Henry.**

** "But, how are we supposed to find it?" Sofia asked with curiosity in her voice.**

** "You're supposed to wait until nightfall." someone said from behind the foursome.**

** "Who said that?" Sasha asked, she was startled.**

** The figure cloaked in the shadows emerged.**

** "Grandfather Godric!" Henry exclaimed.**

** "You **_**know**_** this man, Henry?" Sasha asked curiously.**

** "You can bet I know him," Henry answered Sasha. "for he is my grandfather."**

** "So, what were you saying, Mr. Godric?" Sofia asked.**

** "What I was saying was," Godric answered Sofia. "you're supposed to wait until nightfall."**

** "Nightfall?" Sofia, Sasha, Rashid, and Henry asked in astonished unison.**

** The foursome then hung their heads low in sadness.**

** "That's right." Godric sighed.**

** "Oh, now what are we going to do?" Rashid asked worriedly.**

** "Well, we do not have to wait for too much longer," Godric said to the fearless foursome. "the sun is already beginning to set."**


	15. A Royal Visit

** A Royal Visit**

** "I can see the glow of gems!" Sofia exclaimed.**

** "Let's go!" Henry called out.**

** Godric followed the foursome directly into the cave.**

** Back in Tangu, the royal stewardess, Bayleywick's niece, Beatrice came into the parlor.**

** "Your majesties," Beatrice said to the sultana &amp; sultan. "King Desmond, Queen Lucinda, and Princesses May &amp; Persephone are here to join you for your royal supper."**

** "We will be there in a minute." Sultana Sofia said to Beatrice.**

** "Very well, my liege." Beatrice said.**

** Beatrice slowly turned on her heel and left.**

** A little while later, Sultan Zandar &amp; Sultana Sofia went into their dining hall, King Desmond and his family were waiting for them.**

** "Hello, Sofia." Queen Lucinda said warmly.**

** Sultana Sofia &amp; Sultan Zandar sat at the table too, the sultan at the head of the table and the sultana at the foot of the table.**

** "So, Lucinda," Sofia asked. "what brings you and your family here?"**

** "We just wanted to spend time with the family members of Henry's beloved Layla." Persephone joked.**

** "Persephone!" Queen Lucinda scolded sharply.**

** Just at that moment, King Desmond had a memory of when he first met his lovely wife, Lucinda.**

** Within King Desmond's memory, it was a few days later in Sofia's secret garden, everyone royal &amp; commoner alike was helping set up for Lucinda's birthday party.**

** "Sofia?" Desmond asked.**

** "Yes, Desmond," Sofia answered. "what is it?"**

** "Who is this Lucinda girl anyway?" Desmond asked Sofia.**

** "Lucinda is a young witch-in-training who I helped learn how to make friends." Sofia answered Desmond.**

** "Well," Desmond said. "I hope she's a nice young witch."**

** "Don't worry, Des," James said. "according to Sofia, Lucinda is very nice."**

** "Good." Desmond said with a sigh of relief.**

** Ruby entered Sofia's secret garden.**

** "Mr. Valentine and Lucinda are heading this way!" Ruby said urgently.**

** "Quick everyone," Sofia said urgently. "we've got to hide!"**

** Sofia and the others hid everywhere around the garden.**

** Lucinda &amp; her father entered Sofia's garden.**

** "What's going on, Papa?" Lucinda asked.**

** "You'll see soon enough." Godric said to Lucinda.**

** Godric got his wand out and magically lit the lanterns in the garden.**

** Sofia and the others jumped out from their hiding places in the garden.**

** "Surprise! Happy birthday, Lucinda!" they all exclaimed.**

** "Oh wow," Lucinda exclaimed. "thank you, everyone!"**

** Just then, Lucinda saw a white rose and instantly remembered Sofia's prophecy.**

** Sofia: **_**Beautiful benevolent**_**;**

_** Witch**_**-**_**in**_**-**_**training**_**;**

_** You will turn 9**_**-**_**years**_**-**_**old come Saturday**_**;**

_** Come that day**_**;**

_** Before sundown**_**;**

_** You shall indeed**_**;**

_** Prick your finger**_**;**

_** Upon a white**_**;**

_** Rose**_**'**_**s thorn**_**;**

_** Thus falling into an extremely deep slumber**_**;**

_** Only to awaken**_**;**

_** By the kiss**_**;**

_** Of the handsome prince**_**;**

_** Who truly**_**;**

_** Loves you**_**.**

** Godric saw his daughter reaching out for the pretty white rose.**

**"No, Lucinda," Godric warned. "**_**please**_** don't touch anything!"**

** Lucinda wasn't listening to her father, so she picked the white rose, pricking her finger upon its thorn, and falling to the ground in a deep slumber.**

** "Oh no," Amber said. "poor Lucinda!"**

** Ruby &amp; Jade looked at their spellcaster friend who was now locked within a terrible trance.**

** "What has happened to her?" Ruby asked Sofia in a concerned voice.**

** "It's okay, Ruby, a few days ago, I saved Lucinda's life." Sofia said gently.**

** "You saved her life, Sofia," Jade asked. "how did you do that?"**

** "Mr. Cee-drick placed a sleeping curse on Lucinda but luckily, I turned things around for her." Sofia explained to Jade.**

** "I see." Jade whispered to Sofia.**

** Suddenly, Cedric appeared in Sofia's personal garden.**

** "Princess Sofia, if you don't give me your amulet, then your precious little witch friend will sleep for all eternity!" Cedric threatened.**

** "No!" Amber &amp; James shouted.**

** "Sofia," Lucinda called out in her sleep. "Sofia!"**

** "Don't worry, Lucinda," Sofia said gently. "I'm right here."**

** "My prince," Lucinda called out. "where are you, my prince!"**

** Khalid &amp; James raced over to Lucinda.**

** "Lucinda," Khalid asked. "what does your prince look like?"**

** "He has fair skin, light brown hair, and brown eyes." Lucinda answered the Prince of Kaldune somniloquously.**

** "It just can't be!" James exclaimed now feeling amazed.**

** Desmond ran over to James &amp; Khalid.**

** "What is it?" Desmond asked James.**

** "Hey, Desmond," Khalid laughed. "guess who has a big crush on you!"**

** Desmond just shrugged his shoulders.**

** "Uh... Sofia?" Desmond guessed.**

** "Wrong, what a mismatch!" Sofia said to Desmond clinging onto Zandar's right hand.**

** "Uh... Cleo?" Desmond guessed.**

** "She's not a princess, Desmond." James laughed.**

** "So, it's Ruby then?" Desmond guessed.**

** "Wrong." Ruby said to Desmond.**

** "Jade?" Desmond guessed.**

** "Wrong again, Desmond," Jade said. "not me."**

** "Then, who does have a crush on me?" Desmond asked.**

** "Desmond! Set me free! Set me free, my Prince Desmond!" Lucinda shouted in her sleep, she was frightened.**

** "Well, Des, there's your answer," James said. "Lucinda is the one who's got a crush on you!"**

** "Lucinda, Sofia's little witch friend," Desmond asked now bewildered. "has a crush on **_**me**_**?"**

** "That's right." James said to Desmond.**

** Lucinda just sighed in her sleep where she lay in a patch of violets.**

** "I will only wake that little witch-in-training **_**if **_**Sofia hands her amulet over to me." Cedric laughed.**

** "There is no way I'm going to let that happen!" Sofia exclaimed.**

** Seeing Sofia being brave made Desmond want to stand and fight so as to protect Lucinda.**

** "You will hand your amulet over to me, Princess, or else!" Cedric threatened Sofia.**

** Desmond saw Sofia being backed into a corner by Cedric.**

** "Or else what, Mr. Cee-drick?" Sofia asked defiantly.**

** "Or else," Cedric said to Sofia. "I will break your training wand in half!"**

** "James," Desmond said bravely. "please watch over Lucinda for me!"**

** James knelt down beside Lucinda, "I will protect this kindhearted witch with my life!" he promised Desmond.**

** Desmond then raced off to join Sofia in the battle against Cedric.**

** Cedric **_**nearly**_** had Sofia on the ropes until Desmond showed up to come to her defense.**

** "Sofia! I'm here to assist you!" Desmond said.**

** "Desmond! What are you doing here," Sofia asked. "why aren't you with Lucinda?"**

** "James is guarding Lucinda right now, I'm here to help you protect her by fighting this monster!" Desmond answered Sofia valiantly.**

** Cedric drew his wand.**

** "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR CALLING ME A MONSTER YOU LITTLE ROYAL PAIN IN THE NECK!" Cedric yelled furiously at Desmond.**

** Cedric turned his wand onto Desmond.**

** All of a sudden, Godric &amp; Rowena stepped right in front of Sofia &amp; Desmond, their own wands were at the ready.**

** "Merlin's mushrooms!" Cedric exclaimed.**

** Cedric then retreated back to his workshop.**

** Back in the violet patch, Lucinda still lay sleeping.**

** Desmond kissed Lucinda whose green eyes began open at long last.**

** "Desmond," Lucinda exclaimed. "my dream prince!"**

** Desmond helped Lucinda to her feet, "May I have the honor of this dance?" he asked her.**

** "But of course you may, Good Prince!" Lucinda said to Desmond.**

** Desmond just then and there led his lovely birthday girl into a slow and graceful waltz.**

** King Desmond then came out of his memory.**

** "It is so crazy." the King of Triana said.**

** The Sultan of Tangu looked at the King of Triana, "What is so crazy?" he asked.**

** "Isn't it obvious, Zandar," King Desmond answered back. "isn't it obvious that your little Layla is just like my lovely Lucinda was upon the evening of her ninth birthday?"**

** "Oh, Desmond," the Queen of Triana laughed. "that was thirty years ago!"**

** "And you must know," King Desmond told his wife romantically. "that I remember **_**that**_** day and I remember it well, for that was the day that I fell in love with you."**

** "Oh, Desmond." Queen Lucinda said.**

** Queen Lucinda &amp; king Desmond shared a romantic kiss upon the lips.**


	16. Getting The Third Piece

** Getting The Third Piece**

** Back on the quest, Godric saw a warning on the inside of the cave.**

** Godric: **_**Here is the warning all must heed**_**;**

_**You must take what you need**_**;**

_**But never from greed**_**.**

** "What does **_**that**_** mean?" Henry asked his grandfather out of curiosity.**

** "The warning means," Sofia explained to Henry. "that we **_**shouldn**_**'**_**t**_** be greedy."**

** "Oh, now I get it!" Henry said.**

** Sofia grabbed a yellow gem while listening to the warning.**

** "I got one! I got one!" Sofia exclaimed.**

** "Awesome," Rashid exclaimed. "now, how many more pieces do we need to find?"**

** "Just one more piece," Sasha answered Rashid. "we need to find the Seal of True Love."**

** "But, we don't have much time left." Rashid added, he was beginning to panic again.**

** "Don't worry, Rashid," Sofia said. "we will find that final piece and build the scepter before sundown tomorrow night."**

** "Are you sure, Sofia?" Rashid asked, his heart was now full of worry.**

** "You can bet I'm sure." Sofia told Rashid with honesty.**

** When they got back to the Kingdom of Merlinia, Sasha, Sofia, Henry, and Rashid said good bye to Godric, they went back to the guest bedroom where they thought Layla was still asleep in the bed.**

** "Oh no! Aunt Amber, Uncle Fredrick," Prince Rashid called out. "come quickly!"**

** Queen Amber &amp; King Fredrick came into the guest bedroom, they were both breathless.**

** "What's wrong, Rashid?" the Merlinia King asked his nephew.**

** "Where is my big sister," Prince Rashid asked, panicking once more. "tell me now! Where is Layla?"**

** Queen Amber looked at her worried nephew, "Oh, Rashid, I thought you knew." she said.**

** "What do you mean, Aunt Amber?" Rashid asked with concern in his voice.**

** "Your parents took Layla back with them to Tangu when Uncle James and Aunt Ruby went back to Enchancia with their own family." **

** Rashid then looked at Sasha, Sofia, and Henry, "High ho, everyone, it is off to Tangu we go!" he said courageously.**


	17. The Final Piece! Layla Awakens

** The Final Piece! Layla Awakens**

** "You got it, Rashid!" Sofia, Henry, and Sasha all exclaimed, Sasha managing to put the scepter together **_**without**_** the missing piece.**

** But Queen Amber stopped her daughter cold in her tracks, "Hold it, Sofia! You will need plenty of rest if you don't want to miss Maria &amp; Elias's ball." she said sternly.**

** "Oh Mom," Sofia protested. "Maria &amp; Elias won't be having their ball until the day **_**after**_** tomorrow! So, may I **_**please**_** go to Tangu with Miss Sasha, Henry, and Rashid?"**

** The Queen of Merlinia knew that she had been defeated, "Very well, you may go." she sighed.**

** "Yes!" Sofia exclaimed.**

** Jasper walked up to his younger sister, "Come back soon." he said, hugging Sofia.**

** "I will, I promise." Sofia promised Jasper.**

** Sofia then left for Tangu with Sasha, Rashid, and Henry by her side.**

** A few minutes later, Sofia and company were riding to Tangu on the two flying carpets.**

** "Are you sure that we don't need a map to Tangu, Young Master?" Sasha asked Prince Rashid.**

** "No, the tame flying carpets know the way to the location you wish to travel to as long as you tell them." Rashid answered Sasha.**

** Sofia noticed the look on Henry's face, "You **_**really like**_** Layla, don't you?" she asked.**

** "I don't just **_**like**_** Layla, Sofia," Henry confessed. "I **_**love**_** her! And my love for Layla... is true!"**

** Suddenly, a clear magical barrier surrounded the Scepter of the Sunrise.**

** "Look, Henry! The Seal of True Love," Sofia exclaimed. "nobody said it had to be a **_**royal**_** seal!"**

** "We are coming up on Tangu Palace fast!" Sasha exclaimed.**

** Back in Layla's bedroom, Amy was brewing a potion to give to Layla as soon as her prince awoke her while Sultan Zandar handed his sleeping daughter her stuffed pegasus.**

** The sultan began to sing to his daughter once again.**

** Sultan Zandar: **_**Pretty little Layla**_**;**

_** Showing courage throughout the day**_**;**

_** Climb aboard your flying carpet**_**;**

_** Now close your eyes**_**;**

_** And dream away**_**.**

** "Hopefully, my potion will work its protective magic upon your Layla." Amy said to the worried sultan as Sultana Sofia entered Layla's bedroom.**

** "Zandar Honey," the sultana said. "we are going to be attending James &amp; Ruby's twins' ball the day after tomorrow."**

** "It is almost sunset, Sofia," Sultan Zandar sighed sadly. "our dearest Layla will sleep forever."**

** Suddenly, they heard the **_**thud**_** of feet upon the floor of Layla's bedroom.**

** "Not so fast, your highnesses," Henry shouted, holding up the Scepter of the Sunrise. "for I've got this!"**

** "The Legendary Scepter of the Sunrise!" Sultana Sofia exclaimed.**

** "Quick, Henry! Awaken Layla!" Princess Sofia shouted.**

** "How should he do that?" Rashid asked.**

** "Agreed," Henry asked. "how should I do that?" **

** "You have to hold the scepter above Layla's head," Sasha told Henry urgently. "while at the same time, you have got to sing to her!"**

** Henry lifted the Scepter of the Sunrise above Layla's head and he sang strongly &amp; proudly.**

** Henry: **_**My darling**_**;**

_**I love you**_**, **_**Layla**_**;**

_** You give me courage**_**; **

_**And show me the way**_**;**

_** Climb aboard your flying carpet**_**;**

_** Now open your eyes**_**;**

_** And greet the day**_**.**

** Layla opened her blue eyes.**

** "Thank you, Henry! My dream prince," Layla exclaimed. "I love you so much!"**

** Layla &amp; Henry shared their very first romantic kiss upon the lips.**

** Amy handed Layla a golden colored potion in a clear glass bottle.**

** "Princess Layla, please drink this," Amy said. "once drunk, this potion will keep you safe from any and all types of evil magic, I call it, Liquid Shield because it protects the one who drinks it from darkness."**

** Layla took a drink of the Liquid Shield, "Yum! It tastes like pineapple and coconut!" she exclaimed.**

** "That is because as the final ingredients, I used pineapple juice and coconut milk and blended them together with some other magical plants." Amy said to Layla.**

** "Thank you, Amy," Layla said. "I will keep this in mind the next time Miss Sasha begins convulsing!"**

** "Hey, Layla," Rashid asked. "may the rest of us have a sip of your Liquid Shield?"**

** "But of course, Rashid." Layla said.**

** After the first bottle of Liquid Shield had been finished off, Amy the Awesome thought that it would be for the best to brew up some more just in case.**


	18. The Ball In Enchancia

**The Ball In Enchancia**

**Two nights after Prince Henry had awakened Princess Layla, everyone was at Enchancia Castle for the royal twins' ball.**

**The babies were watching everyone else dancing around them.**

**Princess Layla was waltzing along by with Prince Henry by her side.**

**Queen Lei-Lani and her husband, King Kapono of Hakalo were watching their one and only son, 11-year-old Prince Keoni awkwardly waltzing with Princess Hermione while their oldest daughter, 9-year-old Princess Kalea also awkwardly waltzing with Prince Sirrius.**

**Even though the two oldest royal children of Hakalo attended Royal Prep too, they still had a hard time waltzing.**

**"What's wrong?" Prince Sirrius asked Princess Kalea out of curiosity.**

**Queen Lei-Lani held her 1-year-old youngest daughter, Princess Kamalani in her arms.**

**"I'm just not very good a waltzing I'm afraid." Kalea answered Sirrius.**

**Amy was waltzing with her boyfriend as well as the royal sorcerer of Merlinia, Kurt the Fantastic, when she saw Elliot the Enlightening's girlfriend, Sasha beginning to convulse and shoot off more evil curses left and right.**

**"Hit the floor!" Kurt &amp; Amy called out.**

**Everyone dove down for safety except for Jasper, Sofia the Second, Henry, Layla, and Rashid.**

**Since they drank their Liquid Shield before the ball, Sofia the Second, Layla, Henry, and Rashid were all safe, however, Prince Jasper was not very lucky.**

**Sasha had cursed Jasper and made him wounded in his right hand side.**

**"Help me! Somebody," Jasper called out in pain. "I'm hurt! My side!"**

**Princess Sofia ran up to her older brother, "I know just what to do, Jasper." she said.**

**"Hurry..." Prince Jasper said to Princess Sofia.**

**Princess Sofia used the healing power that the Amulet of Avalor had bestowed upon her to heal her brother's wounded area, "There you are, Jasper, good as new." she said.**

**Jasper looked at the area where his injury used to be, "Thank you, Sofia." he said.**

**A few moments later, Sasha stopped convulsing and the royal ball resumed.**

**"Hey, Jasper, heads up!" Rashid called out, throwing a glass bottle of golden colored potion.**

**Jasper looked at the bottle, "What is this stuff?" he asked Rashid.**

**"It's called Liquid Shield," Rashid answered Jasper. "it'll protect you from evil magic."**

**"Trust Layla," Sofia said to Jasper. "she knows."**

**Jasper took a drink of the Liquid Shield, "Yum! It tastes like pineapple and coconut!" he exclaimed.**

**"That is because as the final ingredients, Miss Amy used pineapple juice and coconut milk and blended them together with some other magical plants." Layla said to Jasper.**

**"Thank you, Layla," Jasper said. "I will keep this in mind the next time Miss Sasha begins convulsing!"**

**"We **_**all**_** will." Sofia the Second said to Jasper.**

**"Good thinking, giving him a taste of my Liquid Shield!" someone called out.**

**Amy came over from the dance floor to the children's location.**

**"Miss Amy!" Sofia the Second, Layla, Jasper, Rashid, and Henry all exclaimed.**

**Over on the dance floor, a proposal was being made.**

**"Jade Chen," Emperor Jin of Weiling asked, pulling a diamond engagement ring from his jacket pocket. "will you marry me?"**

**Jade looked at the diamond engagement ring, "Oh! Yes, Jin, of course I will marry you!" she exclaimed, hugging him firmly around the neck and kissing her soon-to-be husband romantically.**


End file.
